


化作千风

by quarkocean



Series: JIN入社庆文 [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: Akanishi Jin入社9周年庆Precious one 续作是否还记得去年仁和p的约定么？是否仁会再因浓烈的思念重返人间？这第九年，也继续期待着。
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: JIN入社庆文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785046





	化作千风

[一年后，我遵守了约定，我又回来了。  
但是、这是我们的最后相遇。]

“P，不回去吗？末班车可能赶不上了。”  
“是么。”山下又理了理花束，真秋的野兰有种特别的香味。  
和也不再催下去，看着着漫山遍野的孤寂，长夜漫漫，疑心仁是否会感到寂寞。  
“让我再呆一会就好，我想听听这里的风。”  
“P……”  
他的温柔，他的细语，随风而来。

我将幻化成千风，追随在你的身边。

-> HE IS BACK  
是谁说秋晴日是打扫的好日子？P反复玩弄手中的蓝色小掸子，假装往书柜上轻轻一扫。  
“喂，你也认真点好不好？提出打扫的人，不是你嘛。”和也用力挤干抹布，麻利的搓过书架，那仿佛一瞬就有了新生的光芒。  
“和也，你说仁能回来吗？”  
(一年前的约定，谁都不忘记。)  
“诶？你是说去年？”  
“其实我也不知道他是不是能遵守约定。”P掸掉落地窗沿边的灰，继续打扫。  
“P……”和也想自己该如何微笑，言语很快刺痛他们的心。  
“看我，说什么呢。好天气应该做些开心的事，呐，对吧，和也。”  
“嗯。”和也微微点头，若说要安慰，他又有什么样的说词去愈疗山下的心。  
“对了，亮说他会要来的。”  
“上次的聚餐？”去年的聚会只有亮的缺席，这点令许多人不爽，特别是小内，事后完全后悔把他的宝贝儿子带来。他纯粹是想刺激下亮。结果小宝宝回去竟兴奋得睡不着觉，可怜的小内被LP大人骂了半死。  
“那家伙。”和也收起折叠拖把，打扫就算是结束了。似乎山下还沉浸在关于仁的回忆中，和也忍不住拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“去年的事还记得？”  
“我还能记得什么呢？除了他。”  
“没关系的。”  
他会回来的。  
他一定会的。

随手打开窗，近邻海岸的屋子果然一如往昔，海潮一浪一浪的融化入无色的空气。飘着清淡的香味，却说不上名字。  
“和千叶自然是比不上，但每次看着总触景生情。”山下直白的表达过。  
“在哪里都无所谓吧。”和也拿来新煮的黑咖，别的口味无论怎样都无法适应，一喝就成了习惯，恍恍之间过了九年。  
“三十六度水，和也越来越厉害了。”  
“我可没特意量过，店长教的技巧好罢了。”  
“是这样啊。”边望着前方朦胧的蓝色，言语常常失去理智。  
“别说了，P。我知道你又想难过了。”和也默默地坐下，双手捂住稍烫的咖啡杯。  
“亮发来简讯，说要来同学会呢。”

没有太阳，没有阴影。  
阴天，不适合冲浪。只适合迎着海风等待。

->  
周末的小山老师匆匆打了个电话，就把同学会的事务交给山下。他倒也没有怎么极力推托，抑或装出一副不情愿的样子，只是轻声答应。只有一旁的和也才知道他真正在想什么。

离同学会还有一个半月的时间，若现在准备起来，倒也不显得仓促，时间充裕的很。但山下一直迟疑，不知为何。  
“先去预订居酒屋吧。”和也提议道，“还有原来那家好了，大家也都认识，而且十五度的清酒似乎很对大家的口味。”“…… ……”“对了，听说这次亮也会来，大概又会热闹了吧，内那家伙……”说着说着和也放慢了语速，忽然感到山下听得不太自然，抑或皱眉的方式不符常理。  
“P你怎么了？”  
“嘘，和也，我听到了。”  
“什么？”  
“JIN在叫我，他一定还在我身边。”  
“开玩笑吧，P，你明明知道的，仁已经……”  
“不，”P摇摇头，“他在看着我，在这个房间的某一角。”和也环顾四周，只有禁锢的空气无声无息，没有任何喧嚣着地。

亮参与准备是两三天前的事了，山下的奇怪幻想毕竟会被影响到。于是参与人员的邀请函就由亮制作。  
在电脑里大致做个排版录入，设定完格式之后就可以交付打印。  
“现在的玩意真方便。”和也略带戏虐的说道，“”记得当时和山下一起写，写得手都酸了。  
“那……那是很久以前的事了。”山下微笑道。  
“对了，P。”存盘前，亮多问了一句，“你为什么还邀请了仁，他不是已经……”  
面对亮不适时的问题，山下只能用沉默去堵塞他心中的巨大悲伤。九年了，他居然还不敢接受这个冰冷的事实。

海，千叶之海，如果回忆里没有这些就好了。

而你，  
是残忍的化身。

->  
每当深夜来袭的时候，不经意的躁动，都可以成为山下失眠的理由。无法合上眼兴许并不关于谁，看着窗外，没有指定目标，收听海的琴韵。  
(我用这样的方式想念你。)

和也反复思量着，最终没有把药盒递给山下。  
太危险了。  
山下倒不以为然，“没事的，就一次。”  
正当他伸手准备拿药瓶时，被和也抢了过去，手中紧紧攥着。  
“kame……”山下茫然的看着和也，太突兀的举动。  
“别再靠药物了，你是你。”和也大声说道。  
然后房内一片寂静。

躺在床上的P成功数羊369只后依然未眠，偷偷去看了和也，他卷着身子，睡得好沉。  
“可恶。”山下枕着柔软的天鹅枕，仁以前的气味也在上面呢，脑中只是一片空白。

是不是该去想些什么，本能这样告诉他。总不能让自己闲着。  
山下侧过身，把手放在头下，忽然一阵不知来路的风，更驱散了睡意。  
原来，秋天也快来到了。

但同时，山下又感到一阵恐惧及不安，究竟是怎样的风才能推开先前自己从内锁死的窗，并且不着痕迹，不着声音。从直观的角度来说可能是多余的猜测，但仔细想一想不外乎有人现在正和自己同处一室。但是山下环视了四周，压根就没有多余的气息。  
果真是自己多心了么。  
接下来的一幕，让山下直接否定了先前肤浅的判断。

房间的门被悄悄打开，但没有任何人为因素——是的，就好像空气中的气流拧成了一股力量。  
实在太不可思议了，山下惊呆了，这一情景让他无措，根本没有任何证据支持他的想法，抑或这仅仅是幻觉？  
山下便使劲扭自己的脸——生疼生疼，连红印都有了吧。说明这一切不是梦，而是真实。  
门继续推动着，直到可以使一个人通过后才停止。这就让山下疑惑了，是幽灵么，又为何找到自己？

山下不多想了，翻来覆去却更容易入眠了。

->  
先前还有提到同学会的事宜。山下有时挺拿不准锦户亮这个人的，就算是定酒也深根究底，换季打折不算，还要做到最经济实惠。定是要全部人喝个痛快，遂和老伴讨价还价好几次。总结下来：果然是大阪人的风格。山下在一旁默默听着，亮身上的某种力量正在吸引着他，将要走到哪里，他不知道。感觉一向如此微妙。  
报到满意的价目后，亮拍拍发呆的P，“喂，搞定了。”  
“诶？”“走吧。”山下习惯性望了眼腕表，十一点三十分，得找个地方解决午餐。  
回去一路迎着大风，亮邪笑着说这天气真XX怪，前几天像是返季，现在搞得像入秋。山下笑笑，对句子里的脏话成分自动过滤。  
“刚刚怎么不帮着压价？”亮问道。  
“不都是你……我连说句像样的话机会都没有。”山下刚一说完，忽然感到瞄准的视线强烈的聚焦在自己身上。是那样的灼热，却带着温情。  
“谁！”山下回过头去，街上少有行人。绿荫大树形成了很好的光彩置景，整个人仿佛要埋入那深色。  
“你怎么了？”亮顺手拉住了山下，肌肤之间有一瞬的触碰，但谁都没在意。刹那后亮以不经意的速度收回手，继续向前走着。  
山下只是感到一些奇怪，这种感觉似曾相识。自那天深夜起，这一袭未知的眼神，给了他恐惧也给了他惊奇。

难道会？

回到家自然太早，和也至少要到七点后才回来。午后有大段的时间，睡个午觉，看一会菲茨杰拉德倒也是绰绰有余。  
山下换了件短呢格子衫，从高中入手时，至今已超过八年，过了秋天就迎来它的“九岁生日”。记得那个时候，他还伴随自己同jin到冲绳修学。  
虽然两人的家并不近邻，他们仍约好每年夏天一起回山下的家乡——千叶，在那里的海边相遇。没有一个先背誓，他们，彼时是青春的少年，也直到发生了那样的事后，山下才决定不再回家乡了。

和也记得前一次去警局是在三天前，山下不知从哪里听到了消息，说是在海中寻到了尸体。谁的心里都很清楚，都九年了，逝去的人也早已腐烂，哪里还寻到了肉体？  
警局的小警官按常例接待两人—— 一一核对完繁琐的事物后，山下突然颤抖起来，那惧怕的眼神，似乎在与谁对视。  
“呐，你怎么了？”和也扶住山下，“kame，仁还活着，仁还活着。”  
“他没有死。”

“我相信，他会按着当时的誓言，重新回到这里。”

->  
临近夏末，小内打来的一通电话，明显是来打听亮的消息，对亮的嘘寒问暖，直到山下受不了这“肉麻”才花上休止符。  
“喂，山下。”电话那头的小内马上变得严肃了，“前几天，我感觉到了……”  
“……”紧张的下文才刚要开始，摒住呼吸。  
“是来自仁的气息，我总觉得有人看着我……”  
“我也有这样的感觉，”山下拨弄着电话线，“这种感觉愈来愈强烈了，可是我还没有告诉和也。”  
“是这样，那你多注意下好了。”说罢，小内便挂了电话，山下盯着红色的电话筒，呆了好一阵。她想念仁，这是确定的事。而从反面思考，他并不想见到他，相见就必须离别，这是人间多少悲哀的事。

梦里面没有一天不会遇见仁。每次醒过来，和也知道P的眼角都会流眼泪。那是刚才和仁一起去DISNEY吧。回到现实，是回到了幻觉的背面，残酷而冰冷的刺痛心灵。但依然要活下去，哪怕只是为了这新的一夜的睡眠。

从夏天起，和也把打工的份数改成了两份，山下则继续做些轻松的经济指导。两人的时间表打乱成一团，山下要等到很晚，才能听到由远及近的摩托车轰鸣声。  
掏出钥匙，重复这八年多来从未间断的动作，卡进锁孔后要右逆时针用力转两下，才能打开门。和也有考虑换门，一旦想到仁会回来，便打消了这个念头。

今天也没有什么不同，洒满夕阳的客厅，随时倾听着的海潮。山下换了鞋子，开始摸索灯。当房间亮的时候，他完全没想到自己会被如此重重的惊喜到。

思念中无数次出现的背影与面前的影子重重合上。

->  
P看到仁趴在餐桌边，是打瞌睡呢。背微微起伏，随着呼吸而改变节奏。整幅画面安谧而美好，没有任何赘余的事物。仁的头发似乎要比去年要卷，带着茶色。一切的一切都好像是温暖的化身。  
山下几乎无法控制自己的眼泪，他不想去打扰jin，他想一定累了，从遥远的地方不停赶来只因为思念而相见。于是他坐在仁的对面，一刻不离的注视他，小心把手搭在jin的手背上，便知道了所处的当下并非幻境。  
仁也没有让P等太久，不一会他轻轻呻呤，睡眼朦胧，什么都没改变。打了一个哈欠后，他们看着彼此，却丝毫不存在诧异与陌生，雷同是一场已预知的相见。  
“你回来了。”仁先开口，“我想等你回来，可是等着等着，居然睡着了。”  
“没关系。很倦吧。”  
“嗯。”“喝咖啡吗？”仁起身走进厨房，山下的老习惯他从未忘过——回家后一杯清咖。  
“好麻烦啊，山下你以后能改掉这个习惯吗？煮热水真讨厌。”灌进耳的依然是贴着赤西风格的大条口气。  
(我是不是应该表现得更惊讶？难道是因为与去年相似的情景而不再带给我兴奋吗？)  
(可是、仁，你回来真好。)  
“38度水应该够了吧，”仁自言自语道，径自调大了炉灶的火，小水壶的上盖已悄悄渗出水珠。  
“jin，你终于回来了。”山下等这一刻已等了太久，从身后紧抱仁。  
“因为……你叫我回来的，所以我回来了。”怀抱中的人习以为常，淡淡的回答道，声音轻缓而又柔和。  
“……”  
“喂，你还喝不喝咖啡？”山下突然意识到自己太过抱紧jin了，便放开手，结束这个短暂的拥抱。

仁看上去就和去年一样，山下不知道该怎样计算他的年龄。心里面的事实摆明了jin的人生在九年前早已定格，如同一股洪流在不断前进的途中，终将有支流止步于途中，向着别的目的地。但他又如何不相信，仁，确确实实一直和他们生活在一起。

重新坐进客厅的复古餐桌两边，两人竟然相对无言。从马克杯里氤氲出雾气，然后便消失在深蓝色的窗外。山下把手枕在长桌上，攥紧拳头，抑或把十指绞在一起，盘曲成纠结的样子。仁低着头，亦不知他心中的想法。  
“和也……”“你……”  
山下惊奇两人居然会同时开口，仁一定是想问和也还没回家吧。而仁却收起话题，继续沉默。  
“这次……可以一直留下来吗？”P小心翼翼问道，眼睛则注视着清咖  
“我不知道。”仁微笑着，“刚刚睡在这里的时候，头还很疼，对什么都没有实感，连呼吸都好困难。”  
“……恐怕是来自什么地方的力量又把我召回这里。”说完这句话，仁抬起头。  
但是，  
“P，我很想你。”  
(我知道。)  
(我也是。)

门铃忽然响了，和也一定又没带钥匙，山下跑过去开门。

抱着头盔，给人轻松的感觉，这就是和也。仁闻着气息，知道他没变。  
“好……安静。”和也换鞋，冲山下笑道。“嗯。”  
“和也。”jin站起身，脚掌触地的确是带着疼痛，依然能忍耐。  
“这不是……”kame一下子辨认这声音，冲进客厅。  
“不是梦吧……”  
“我回来了。”

-> i think it is a good morning  
做早饭一向是和也弄得，p偶尔会帮忙，今天他改吃吐司。  
仁的习惯是空腹喝牛奶，自从谁那儿听说这样对身体不好，于是就会随便吃点东西，再喝牛奶。显然是不够的，jin能把一大纸盒装的一口气喝完。  
“如果是加勒比出产的牛奶就好了。”喝完后竟然不尽兴，仁小声抱怨道。  
“你……”

仁长久以来的愿望便是居住在国外，最好有自己的家庭，加之大把的时间用来发呆。一旁听仁说梦话的和也从不多评论什么，反倒是p会反驳几句赤西你英语又不好到国外去肯定被女人骗。Jin涨红了脸说你你你胡说，两人总因为这样的小问题拌拌嘴，争论一番。类似于夏威夷阳光多还是纽约，看来是永远都得不到真正的答案了。  
早上的阳光晴好温暖，才是刚刚晾在阳台上的衣物就有了洗涤剂的味道，宽大的洁净的白衬衫不知洗了多少年却依然散发着柔软剂的芳香，恰巧半个身影。微风吹起，衣角像游戏般贴上脸颊，凉丝丝的。仁似乎被吓到了，打到一半的哈欠突然被终止了。  
“什么嘛，一件衣服而已。”说罢他看了山下一眼，两人就这样莫名其妙的因为巧合的对视而笑起来。没人知道原因，或许根本不需要。  
P又一次用手抚过那些衣物，倘若思念能如同纤维中的水分被蒸发掉就好了。

“喂，p，你又发呆了。”电话里的亮亲切的提醒山下第二十九次回过神来。山下看着仁熟睡的背影，才放心的继续同ryo说下去。  
“说吧，什么事情？”  
“嗯，居酒屋的席位要多定一个……”山下把电话线绕在手指上，甚至褪不下来。  
“真的假的？不会是上哪找的……”  
“是给仁的。”山下定了定口气，亮想说什么他是完全知道的，平时一副无所谓的样子足够让任何一个人单方面假想了。但是事情关系到仁，他感到自己必须更加坚定立场，绝对不能动摇。  
“是仁回来了吧。”  
“嗯，他去旅行了，现在才回来。”  
“……好吧，我去和老板说一声，希望不会再有变数了。”  
“不会了。”

“P你再打电话啊。”仁突然醒过来了，山下匆忙挂了电话，电话线还缠在指间，要如何掩饰。  
“鬼鬼祟祟，是什么见不得人的事情么。”  
“你才会打那种电话，我可没恶趣味。”山下觉得自己脸红了，没必要嘛。手边正好有一张宣传单，他问道，“要不要去祭典？”  
“祭典？”  
“嗯。”山下仔细读了一遍传单，“是由神社办的……”末了还补充说道，“就和夏祭会一样。”仁把手臂埋进手臂里，“上次夏祭会因为下雨取消了呢。”  
P知道他指的是九年前的那次，原来人的记忆是可以这样坚实的，永永远远的被定格在那里。那次他们三人是计划好的，和也特意向同事借了浴衣，结果只在公寓楼下拍了几张照片作为纪念。全部收在仁房间里的相框里。  
“好像做晴天娃娃啊”半晌仁冒出这句话。  
(这或许是我们共度的最后机会吧。  
我不能放弃。)

仁把做好的娃娃挂在阳台上，让它随风摆动，但愿能成真。

-> 祭典  
一年一度的祭典要开始了。

果然是天气晴好无比，夜色凉如水。P把功劳全都归在仁那只晴天娃娃上。  
“老天偶尔也总要满足下我这个幽灵最后的愿望嘛。仁随口说说，却被P堵上嘴。  
“别离开我……我要你留下来。”  
“P……”  
“你是jin，山下智久喜欢的是jin，不是幽灵。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”仁套上浴衣，一切宛如回到了九年前。

在桥边等和也，原本约好五点半的，却到六点都不见人影。过了一会和也打电话说来不了了，什么兼职的地方要加班。  
“可恶，难得聚在一起。”  
“说不定，这是我们最后一次一起出去了。”说这句话时，仁说得很轻。  
“你说什么？”山下转过头去。  
“没、没什么。那就我们两个人吧。”仁把声音提高些，压过了前面的那句。  
“好吧。”  
才没过多久，和也又来电说找到了替补。  
“刚才我打给亮，他同意了。”  
山下的脸立刻阴沉下来，明显是敌意，“是吗？”  
“不好吗？”  
“没有，谢谢你，和也。”  
他想了一会才找到了适当的机会开口。  
“仁。”  
“诶？”  
“你记得亮吗？”  
“小亮吗？去年没见过他。”  
“嗯，他和我们一起去祭典。”

过了十分钟，大阪男人真的来了，守时又守诺。  
“和也说抱歉。”亮没有穿浴衣，他不喜欢那玩意，淡蓝色的t-shirt加上牛仔也有味道。亮看着山下，眼睛里都是暧昧，他以为仁不知道。  
他却错了。

听完敲钟后就算真正的热闹开始了。游街，纸竹灯笼将长长的路染成了桔色。各种各样的小摊吸引着人们的兴趣。  
仁显然是对一切抱有新鲜感，他拉着山下一刻不停的跑，山下跟在jin的后面，一片茫然。他们到这里那里，买了棉花糖及冰沙，不知该从哪一个先下口。  
“冰沙……棉花糖。”  
最后冰沙化成水了，棉花糖也融进潮湿的空气里了。不复存在。  
他还是没有下决定。  
仁左手抓着心脏，轻微的风让他感到难受，但不能让P察觉丝毫，能支持的时限一定足够离开。

他完全表现了他的玩兴。最喜欢捞金鱼，五色的热带鱼各被捞了一条。  
“你很在行呐。”亮终于忍不住说到。  
“喜欢而已。”  
一边沉默好久的山下却觉得雷同一场劫难。他分明听到jin的笑声，却无法看清他欢笑的模样，他难过。任何美好的事物，一旦被贴上了“截止时间”就不再显得完美。P在内心祈求jin能在他的身边待得越久越好。  
收获了十二条鱼后，仁终于停止玩兴。子夜时分将要放焰火。  
记忆里每一次都像是巨大的睡莲在天际盛放。  
P向后退去，忽然注意到仁眼角的泪水，是不经意的，缓缓的从眼角落下不着喧嚣尘埃。彼方的欢闹，柔和的夜色要把这一切吞没。笼罩在深蓝之下的，是默默无言的深情。山下鼻子一酸，用尽全身的力气忍着，终是落下了泪。接过亮悄悄递来的纸巾，却错过了刹那最灿烂夺目的烟花。  
“仁，你也哭了。”亮也注意到了。  
“啊，没有，怎么会。一定是进沙子了。”仁低下头，用手拭着，“不知道为什么，看着焰火，一瞬间开放，又忽然谢落的样子，心里就不舒服。”仁原本说这句话是相当伤感的，但是伴着抽噎的鼻腔音就有几分好笑。  
“你在学松竹梅么？”  
“诶？”仁听到p的调侃，“是那个宅男转学生吗？和我长得超像，形似度超过99%的那个……”  
“是啊，我是指他。”  
“喂，P你真是……我和那个otaku哪里像了……”接下去的半句话，仁没有说下去。因为他知道，就是在松竹梅转来的短短三个月中，唯有p从未将他同自己搞错过。每次P总说是巧合，成熟后反复思考，这也应该是当然的。  
“p你的记性真好，过去的事我都记不清了。”ryo颇戏虐的说道，话音刚落，天空就安静了，温柔的月白色出现在视野之中，星点都不曾映射。  
(如果这是做梦，也会有梦醒的时分。)  
(你知道，我知道。)

回程原本想乘午夜一点的公车，可不知有什么事故，等了将近一小时，快十二点半了，车才缓缓驶来。山下打着精神叫赤西上车。仁似乎比高中时更贪睡，p想一半的原因可能是因为他真的累了，虚弱的身体怎可能支撑下去？上车后仁一直拉着p，迷迷糊糊坐到了最后一排，又招呼俩坐在自己的旁边。之后便靠着椅背睡了。他的睡相十分可爱，如一个处于梦中的稚童，口中微微蠕动，但不知是在念怎样的梦境。  
公车突然急刹车，jin的头便“自然”的落到p的肩上。一瞬间，山下想握住仁的手，可jin的手里紧攥着那十二条金鱼——他们正在自由的游着。P不敢注视仁，或许是害怕同亮四目相交，他们三个人之间永远说不清。  
P望向窗外，午夜两点了，远处便出现了亮色。黎明快要降临，然后是崭新的一天。每一件事物继续接着自己的步调，但自己连牵起爱的人的机会都没有。深载在心上的力量开始变得沉重。

“仁，到了。”山下一边请求司机慢些停车，便和亮慢慢抱着仁下车。远处走过来的似乎是和也，想必一定是料及仁的身体。Kame对jin是怎样的，p知道。  
下车后，山下架着仁，一行人慢步到公寓。路不远，可走的寂寞。  
“让仁安安稳稳睡一觉吧。”

-> to become a part of you  
赤西没被发现有美术天分直到帮邻居的小山田君临时赶工画了一幅关于大海的画时众人才惊觉，等孩子抱回画后，P依然不解，“怎么念国中的时候没发现呢？”  
“我就是画的好呀。”赤西说罢标志性的嘟起嘴。  
接下去的话也许会显得伤感。  
“……或许是因为回来了才能画得这么好吧。”  
和也听完后一声不响拿起头盔直接出去了，只剩下P。  
“呐，我也帮你画一张吧。”仁笑笑把山下拉到阳台那里，充满阳光的地方。  
“快。随便摆pose。”  
“真的假的？”山下还处于半迷糊的状态，当下的状况很复杂，脑中一片空白。  
赤西点点头回到了画架旁，拿出几支炭笔便着手了。  
山下被暖暖实实的阳光包容着、照耀着，尚还不习惯。但随着时间的推移倒适应了。背后不远处依然能闻到海潮味，咸湿而淡香。广阔的蔚蓝色反射在更为无尽的青空上。云如飘絮，只是更为虚幻。山下扶着栏杆，心中疲倦也不愿说，他静静(也是暗暗的)看着仁极为认真的模样，觉得好笑又笑不出来。Jin抬起头时，四目相交，彼此都害羞的低头了。  
“P，看这里！”  
“嗯，其实我有注意。”  
也不知道站了多久，山下感到自己好像做了一个梦。梦里面是纯白色的天鹅绒，他和仁抱在一起睡觉，睡得比任何时候都要香甜。仁半蜷缩着身体，好躲在山下的怀中，如同一个孩子。醒过来后，仁抱着山下默默哭泣，然后大片大片的羽毛随风释开。

山下重新定了定神，面前的jin却咧着嘴对自己笑。  
“完成啦。”  
“嗯、是吗？”山下正努力的让自己表现成惊喜状。  
在立体质感的素描纸上，jin用心描绘的自己。炭笔的线条粗粗打着远景轮廓，又用稍细的柔软笔触勾勒出人型。仁画的是侧面，脸颊上的高光依然处理得很仔细。虽说时间紧迫，画作免不了粗糙。但是山下把它放在胸口，就仿佛把仁的心意小心的护在手心里呵护，不会分开抑或离弃。  
“jin，谢谢你。”P望着仁，眸子里全是光。  
他猛然发现仁的手指沾满了黑色的油墨，黝黑而脏掩去了原本修长的双手。P把画放在一边，牵起jin的手，“你怎么可以……”  
“因为是为了P啊。”  
(我可以不惜一切的。)  
(you know)  
山下没多说什么，只是拉着仁帮他洗手，笔墨自然也沾到了自己，但是并不厌恶。  
“好了，别再不小心了。听说炭笔上有毒……”  
“P，我……”  
仁其实想说自己已经不属于人类了，即使中了毒也没关系。可话在嘴边，又生生咽下去了。他不想看到P不开心的样子，特别是为他忧伤的时候。他的愿望简单明了：希望永远看到午时站在阳光下的P，单纯、干净。  
“对了，P。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想抱抱你。”  
“……”  
山下感到奇怪但是不诧异，仁用小孩子般的口气央求自己还是第一次，而从他清澈的眼睛里又充满了说不清的闪烁。  
山下转过身，于是仁便主动的张开手臂，仿佛时间冻结了、凝固了。他一次次把P固在怀里，世界一片安静。P的下颚抵在仁的肩头，他闻到jin身上似海潮般好闻的香味，他努力嗅，努力记住。仁柔软的卷发戳着侧脸，有些疼。但彼此都在竭力维持这长长的拥抱，仁越是握紧了双手，P也相同回应。他听到jin轻微的啜泣，是难过的讯息。山下立刻抱着仁的脸说道，  
“仁，不要哭啊，为什么要哭呢？”  
“我没有哭……你的头发刺到我了。”  
逞强，不知道能否被称作为爱。  
“我才不信……”  
“让我再抱抱你吧。”  
仁这么说着，然后闭上眼睛。他们无意识的碎挪步子。时光不经意的推移，却几近落阳，夕阳的余晖照耀在两个依偎彼此的影子上。  
美好而又悲哀。  
P记得自己是如何把精力消耗过多而体力不支的jin抱上床，默默地看着他安慰的睡眠。  
从仁会来到现在，可能自己做得最多的也只有注视的睡眠吧。  
……jin偷偷睁开眼睛，山下劳累担心的样子他不曾多见。为什么愁容会随着时间的推移而愈加增加而不是回到过去，简简单单。高中时自然的笑容果然回不来了。突然心脏抽痛，全身的血液仿佛停止了流动，就要濒临离开，如同驾临软云，飘浮的幻觉。仁用力支撑起身体，天堂正在召唤，但他这次不能不告而别，只是为了P，想念起关于他的一切……  
仁假装入睡，心口无尽的抽痛苦楚陪伴了他一整夜。

-> wish  
山下静静坐在亮的身边，他不知道为什么自己能心无旁骛的独自出门，把jin留在家里。仁的状态非常不好，又不能去医院。整晚他额头上的汗就没被擦干过，捂住心口的样子很揪心。kame摸着黑去买药，午夜哪会有药店营业？！他握着jin的手，学西方的圣徒虔诚祈祷。如果可以把自己的生命分割成两部分，能够让仁重新活一次，他真的不在乎。回想起先前的拥抱，山下不禁打了个寒颤，害怕就这样失去了和仁最后的温存，想到拼命思念竟还是要面对别离，山下不觉心中绞痛。

仁抓着心脏，只是感到额头微烫。耳边P安慰道，“等和也买来退烧药就好了吧。”空气都好像能轻易融化他脆弱的心脏，他却无法回头，除了活下去别无他法。  
“Jin……”  
他痛苦的折过身……  
(ねぇ，P，我在这里，你能看到我吗？)  
如果总是能看到阳光，  
如果你的微笑一直留存，  
如果我们可以永远居住在海边。

“jin呢？居然没听见你提起他，”正是电影乏味时分，ryo在黑暗中扭头看P，隐约嗅到了泪水气味。  
“仁呆在家里，现在应该是在睡觉。”  
“他怎么了……”  
“才回来几天，不太适应东京了。所以……”亮听见P深深呼吸，漆黑中却无法辩得他若喜若悲的表情。  
“小小感冒而已，你不要担心。”  
“我是担心你！”ryo加重了语调，前几排坐着的观众纷纷回头，以为发生了什么。“你在装傻吗！”  
山下没有回答，亮转过身继续看电影，心想原来就是看p心情阴郁的模样，偶尔约出来玩。但终究是没找对时间，电话里P吞吞吐吐答应的语气，和结果很吻合。大阪男人低下头，咬紧嘴唇，他不喜欢这样的状态，明明处于主动位置却更像被动时的无奈。亮猛地牵起P的手，  
“我们回去吧。”  
接着ryo拉着P满大街的狂奔，山下原本心不在焉，突然奔跑，身体里的血液仿佛都要冲上来。迎面的秋风教自己清醒不少。他知道身边的人不是jin，以仁的体质根本不可能跑步。尽管亮也有和jin许多不同的地方，或者说南辕北辙般的差异。在这一刻，他还是愿意把身边的人假象成jin。不知不觉中，风也渐渐把ryo的侧脸抹去，转而是jin苍白，却带着温暖笑容的侧颊。

回去后，仁已经不见了。P四处找了找，没发现字条留讯，但是他的心并不慌张，反而是定下心来，仿佛与jin有感应一般。山下松开紧握的拳头，一边ryo也不说话。P想午后天气晴朗，仁出去在常理之中，暂且用这个借口说服自己。他碰了碰ryo，“坐吧，咖啡喝吗？”  
“嗯，我要快点回去，店里有事找我。”亮口中的店是指大阪的家族店，他常常去帮忙。  
“我……”山下看着亮，他们彼此在想什么，不可能不知道。静默了三十秒后电话铃响了，山下被吓到了，伸手拿过话机，“嗯……好。”P匆忙挂了电话，原来是jin出门带了携带却忘带了钥匙。  
“看来我得送你了。”山下拍着ryo的肩说道，刚才紧紧握手的触感还没有消失。  
“麻烦了。”那之后亮没再说话。  
楼下自然遇见了jin，他提着一只小袋子，淡香飘出。  
“花？”P问道。  
“太阳花。”jin轻轻应声，“我房间采光够好，所以就买了几盆，反正都是长不大的小花。”  
“或许过几天就会枯萎吧。”说这些话时，jin充满爱怜地看着花，而P的心头涌上酸楚不知如何发泄。  
Jin看到了亮，“是要回去？”  
“嗯。”  
“留个mail地址吧。”  
“好。”  
虽然被仁突然问到很惊讶，ryo还是告诉了他地址。拿回手机的刹那，亮觉得jin看他的眼神很不同。

果然让ryo惊讶的事发生了，jin主动的写mail要见他。  
是趁山下不在家的间隙，仁发了简讯，问亮能不能赶来。一切看上去波澜粼粼，没有任何糟糕，潜意识里确实有不祥的征兆，如果只是同学叙旧的话，似乎不合时宜——下个礼拜便是同窗会了，仁没可能没那个耐心。  
亮穿上球鞋锁门时想着在这个问题，走进新干线是还是想着这个问题读小内发给自己的简讯时一样是在思考。答案一个一个被否定掉，ryo回忆这几天与jin的接触，他的脸色要比一般人苍白，山下仿佛因此笑容不展，仅此而已。也许过去发生了什么事吧。亮已从大阪踏上了东京的站头，抬头，如许久未见阳光，光合着秋风漫步成优美的舞姿，光晕宛若星辰泛落，散在肩头，用手却抓不住。  
当一个路人不当心撞到正在发呆的ryo时，他才回过神来，看表，“啊，要迟到了。”  
大阪人从不违誓，锦户亮拼命奔跑好久，最终在预定时间的前一秒钟叩了公寓的门。仁来迎门的速度非常之慢，打开门的一刹，jin的脸上似乎是努力挤出淡淡的微笑，左手掩饰着抓着胸口。“亮……你……终于来了……”  
我让他等了很久么？亮暗自想到，只是不能让仁出事啊。  
“要不要喝咖啡？”进门后，仁走到厨房那儿，准备拿出咖啡豆。  
“谢谢，我不喜欢那东西。”亮很直白，从高中就没变过的直率个性。  
他的回答并没有让仁停止呓语，他只是收回了手，“……三十六度水冲的咖啡真的很好喝呢。”  
这是山下喜欢的，亮逐渐明白了些什么，但依然不能确定。  
都坐下后，冗长的午后对话在星点的阳光下进行。  
仁交叉手指托着下巴，亮开始觉得他像是这个世界唯一真实而纯粹的存在。  
“听你的语气，是很重要的事？”  
“没什么，没什么特别的事，我只是想拜托小亮一些事情。”jin说道。  
“‘拜托’？你这家伙，别在我面前这副样子，居然还用这种措词，都什么年头了……”  
仁看着亮，终于想通了山下提到亮时总有说不完的快乐回忆，这个小太阳般的存在，现在也正在发出温暖的光芒。  
仁微微笑道，“以后山下要拜托你了。”  
“为什么！”ryo很诧异，什么叫“山下就拜托你了”？指自己去照顾山下么？大家又不是两三岁小孩，倘若是关心的话，马马虎虎过得去。仁好好的，怎么会提出这个突然的请求呢？“告诉我，给我一个理由。”  
“你看不出来吗？亮？”仁又抓紧心脏，轻咳了一声，全身的血液每时每刻都有停止流动的预兆，“我，现在便是一个亡灵而已。”  
于是jin把9年前的事故一一向ryo言明，又害怕他一时无法全部接受，他说得很慢。那些回忆，每追忆一次，便不会惧怕，心又重新被温热。在这个世界上，有一个人能够如此思念自己，并让自己回到这个世界。哪怕只有短短的几天，那便已是值得。  
“……所以说，我不能长存于这个世界，我也不知道是不是能陪P度过这一天。或许、或许明天我就会不见了。”  
“……我早就看出来了，山下其实是很依赖你的。”  
“我……”ryo语塞了，他有许多话要说出来，却感到喉咙干涩无比。同时仁也止住亮，不能有任何声音的干扰，他要把全部的拜托说出口。

“………他很容易孤单，又不喜欢说出来，只好越来越沉默。所以你要主动点，小打小闹都没关系的，那家伙会跟着high的。”他的眼瞳里尽是清澈的光，和年少时几乎未变。  
“……他还容易晕车，糟糕的是总以为自己能撑过去。别让他逞强。”  
“……走路的时候你要走在他的左边，他讨厌他的右边有人。”  
“…… ……”  
“……打游戏你要让着他，这方面他特别固执。通不了的关，要事先打通，至少他不会生气。”  
“……还有……”  
“……算了，把这个也讲给你听吧……”  
“…… ……”  
“仁……”一向自认为最坚强的大阪男人强忍住泪水，这一刻他们都是英雄。仁却还没有停下来的意思，又说了一大堆，连一些细节的问题都被考虑到了。Ryo越听越难过，是命运吗，一定要把一切发展到这个地步，相爱的人无法在一起吗？  
“我明白了，你、放心吧。”  
“谢谢你，亮。”赤西咧开嘴巴，是很好看的笑容。山下你错过了，亮在心里默默说道。

目送ryo的背影在街角的尽头消失后，jin扶着沙发躺下，突然觉得时间过得太快了，太阳隐没了，夕阳短暂。他看到人来人往，渐渐热闹的街市，听到了远方贯耳的潮起潮伏，这些与他全然无关。  
仁闭上眼睛，倦意很快袭上，他握手默默祈祷自己还能睁开眼睛。  
(时间快到了吧。)

-> nothing left  
“P，这次聚会，仁他……”  
“让他去吧。”P皱着眉，难掩悲伤。Jin睡眠的时间要比前几天长了许多，意味着什么，不需深究。  
“即使到了最后……我也无法……”  
“好吧。”和也闭上眼睛，熟悉的海潮气息来了又去，一阵又一阵。

仁真正发现自己的身体开始出现幻影，是在得知聚会的前一天。山下就要回来了，所以他准备冲咖啡，但jin居然抓不住杯子，手直接穿过了杯子。  
“身体变透明了吗？真讨厌呢。”仁自知不是聪明的孩子，但对于天堂的召唤他能感觉得到。“再给我一点时间吧。”  
我还没说再见呢。

P承认他被jin突来的大拥抱吓到，仁又不加解释，他更是一头雾水。  
“呆子呆子呆子。咖啡。”  
“是指我吗？”

重新见到小山老师，光一以及一大群九年前的哥们，仁显的相当兴奋，忍住手舞足蹈起来，像童话里永远都不想长大的peter pan，也不知道什么叫掩饰。居酒屋几乎要挤不下这个随处都是喜悦因子的闹哄哄的小集体。小酒杯碰撞的干脆，清酒的炉子不断烧热，还有热闹的气氛。  
内自然也带着她已经一岁半的小儿子来了，听说他还想要个女儿。  
仁看到小孩，不禁又搂又抱，满是喜爱。“喂喂喂，你别过分，他可是我儿子呢。”  
“了解啦，就一会儿。”  
“没想到聚会提早了那么久。”ryo喝了一口酒默默说道。

Jin的脸上看不到悲伤，p不敢看他，那样的侧脸，温柔的能杀死人，已经永远都不可能忘记了。  
“jin你的酒，”和也看jin说得高兴，嗓子一定很干又帮他拿了一瓶烧酒，滚烫的酒刚倒完，仁一饮而尽。“喂……”kame想提醒jin烫口，仁反而抿起嘴对他微笑。  
(因为……是幽灵吗？)  
赤西记忆的缺口便从九年前直接补上，他很庆幸能再回到这个世界，遇见过所有美好后，最终离开所有人。之前沉睡中的梦境里，一直都有山下的呼唤。Jin想，回到那样的梦里，也不怎么糟糕。

分别前，仁清了清嗓子，很正经的模样，提高了音量。  
“嗯……该怎么说，……ha……是这样的……”  
“因为一些事情，必须要到很远的地方，然后很久以后，或许不能再回来了，那就看不到mina了。不过我会拜托p和kame寄名信片的……”  
“我只想说这些……”  
jin的瞳仁环过四周，p不见了，坐在角落的kame只有阴影的简单简单线条。  
“仁……怎么回事？”  
Jin和每个人挥手说再见，问他去哪里他坚持不回答。

-> 变成包容你的海。  
回到公寓已是深夜，又分明感觉时光流逝，心里的话仿佛还未说尽。  
以为是安静了，仁抱着手臂坐在长椅边发呆，看见月亮的一刹那，他也看见自己那几乎全部变为透明的四肢。  
(再给我一点时间吧。)  
“jin不睡么。”  
“啊，p……”仁连忙把手缩进衣袖里。  
“jin……”  
仁默默对山下一笑，痛苦而幸福着。“P，我想……你知道。”  
“别开玩笑！”P冲过去要抱住仁，穿透了身体，手指上只有微弱的触感。  
(时间到了。)  
“别开玩笑！不要！”山下不顾一切，也要紧紧拥住仁，哪怕一秒也好。“你说过的，我们在一起。我们永远在一起，你说你不会食言的。”  
(天堂的门打开了吧。)  
“是的。”jin抵住长椅，把掌心放在p的手心里，“不过我想我们很快又会见面的。”  
“现在可以说那句话了吧，我准备了好久。”仁柔和的声线因虚弱而断断续续，划进了血液，任性的留下伤痕。  
“jin……”  
“P，你相信吗？”  
“我会化作风，永远陪伴你。”  
“P，再见。”  
JIN就这样缓缓闭上他的眼睛，如此安心的睡在p的怀抱里。半顷，在暗蓝色的光泽包围下消失了。P的拥抱，此刻只剩下伴着海潮味的空气。  
“JIN……”  
“睡着了吗？”

几乎是在仁消失的同时，千叶海域的海上巡警发现了一名溺水的年轻人，经搜救上岸。刚要进行抢救工作时，医生惊诧的发现男子的呼吸心跳皆已停止，而皮肤的僵硬程度完全在九年前便保留下，但身上无一处腐烂。一时间引起疑问，可居然事后无人追查下去。  
山下去的时候，警方已不做更多的考证。例行纪录后，便把男子交给了山下。

“jin，你终于能安息了，做灵魂可能很累吧。”

山下走在空旷的沙滩上，甚至没有通知kame。这片金黄的热岛曾承载着多少欢笑，他不记得。那些关于jin的信，碾碎成尘埃，撒到海里，海风的每一丝气息，都仿佛染上了仁的味道。  
“喂，叫AKANISHI JIN的家伙，你到底知不知道，我对你……你总是一次又一次让我看着你在我眼前离开……”  
“……你陪我去涉谷，口袋里哪怕只有50円都能逛的很开心；你和我去过disney，买的纪念品虽然无聊我从来没想过扔掉；我重感冒后，你不顾淋雨送我去医院，躲过了心肌炎；吵架的时候，你总是先放下架子道歉；还有那些夏天……都是很美的回忆，我没忘记，我没忘记。我们已经在一起太久了，难道你不能多陪我一会，留下这一刻……”  
山下让流沙淹没自己，倘若这些话jin都能听得到。

“小亮？”放下花束，山下注意到身后的人同样抱着一大束淡白色的鲜花。  
“你全知道了？”  
“嗯。”  
“仁，他应该到了归属的地方，现在在哪里永远的看着我们吧。”  
“啊，是啊。我们为他祈祷吧。”  
“好。”亮摘下墨镜，把手放在胸前。

忽然听闻海风临响，睁开眼睛，四周是丰茂的森林，朝暮在此更迭。

[有你的每一年都不寂寞，即使相遇在只有寥寥可数的日子。]

这是第九年，九年了。  
这一刻站在寂寞的公墓里，山下似乎第一次觉得看到了仁口中常说的永久。

END  
2007-11-18

千の風になって  
化作千风

私のお墓の前で 泣かないでください  
请不要在我的墓前哭泣  
そこに私はいません 眠ってなんかいません  
我不在那里，我没有长眠  
千の风に 千の风になって  
千风啊，我化作千风  
あの大きな空を 吹きわたっています  
吹过这辽阔的天空  
秋には光になって 畑にふりそそぐ  
我化作秋天原野上披撒着的光  
冬はダイヤのように きらめく雪になる  
我化作冬天钻石般闪耀的雪  
朝は鸟になって あなたを目覚めさせる  
我化作清晨的小鸟，呼唤着你  
夜は星になって あなたを见守る  
我化作夜间的星辰，守护着你  
私のお墓の前で 泣かないでください  
请不要在我墓前哭泣  
そこに私はいません 死んでなんかいません  
我不在那里，我没有死去  
千の风に 千の风になって  
千风啊 我化为千风  
あの大きな空を 吹きわたっています  
吹过这辽阔的天空


End file.
